I Slept with My Boyfriends Enemy
by SpyNya-Chan007
Summary: What do you get when there's a gay relationship and a new girl, a very good story. This is my first drama story. It's also really intence. I hope you like it. COMPLETE! R&R please!
1. The Begining

Me : Hey guys! Now look, I know me and Max haven't posted stories in a while, and we're sorry, but we've been very busy.

Max: Yea . . . . . But it's been pretty interesting since we left.

Me: Hahaha soo true. Well, I made another story, and it's really sad. : (

Max: Not really but ok here it is.

**Derek wrapped his strong arms around my body. I could feel his body tense as i moved closer. He lightly kissed me, and i shut my eyes. **

**"Caleb?" my mom shouted, walking up the stairs. Derek and I both jumped pulling apart quickly. I pulled a pillow over my lap, just as she opened my bedroom door. "Um Caleb...What would you boy's like for dinner?" she asked us with a suspicious half smile. "Um, can you just order us a pizza?" i said. "yea that sounds pretty good" Derek chimed in. "Sure." my mom said and left the room, shuting my door, with a weird expression on her face. **

**I sighed in relief and put the pillow that was on my lap, back behind my head. I looked at the very obvious bulge in my skinny jeans and blushed lightly, moving my arms over it to cover it up. "Hahaha you don't have to bushy around me babe" Derek said, Kissing my lips and pulling my arms around him. I just blushed darker and giggled. Derek just laughed and kissed oh so passionately again.**

**That night after i privately kissed Derek goodbye my mom called me into the living room. I walked in and sat down. My eyes almost popped out of my head when i saw my dad sitting there. I didn't know he was back from his "business" trip. My heart pounded. Just seeing his face made those memories flood back into my head.**

**"Caleb, your mother and I have been noticing how close you and Derek have been becoming, we are a bit concerned about it." he said to me. I could see his eyes looking my body all over. I stared at the floor. "There's nothing to be concerned about." I said solemnly. I quickly got up and left the room. I wasnt ready to tell my mom yet.**

**I shut the door to my room, pulled off my shirt, and fell back onto my bed. I laid there and thought about everything. About how Derek has been my boyfriend for almost 3 years now, I loved him and he still didn't know about my dad, About my father, About those horrible nights......I wasn't ready to tell any of them.**

**I know I'll tell them about my homosexuality eventually, but I don't know if I'll ever be ready to tell them about those nights. Those nights that still happen occasionally. Those nights with my father I'll probably will never forget. Slowly I let myself fall to sleep.....**

_**"No please Stop!"**_

_**"Just hold still, you doing fine son."**_

_**"I want my mommy..."**_

_**"Oh god yes!"**_

_*****Little boy crying in his bed*****_

_**"See? That wasn't so bad. You made daddy very happy.***kisses boys cheek*** Goodnight little Caleb, sleep well my sweet boy."**_

Max: That was kinda sad.

Me: Yea, and it's weird . . . . sorta


	2. Meet Ashlynn

Me: Hey.

Max: Hola!

Me: . . . . . . ok well that was random.

Max: Well, we live for random remember.

Me: Oh yea. Well here's the next chapter, hope you guys like it!

**I woke up with s jolt. My heart was pounding. I was covered in sweat. I had that dream again, That memory. I sat on my bed and stared out my window. **

**I then quickly pulled on some skinnies and a hoodie. I then ran out the door to school, jumping nervously at my father who was standing by the door.**

**As soon as i stepped into school I could see them all standing around my locker. They ran away laughing when they saw me coming. My locker was covered in obnoxious notes again.**

**"FAGGOT"**

**"Queer" , "Gay!"**

**"THERE'S NO PLACE FOR FAGS HERE"**

**I rolled my eyes and ripped them down. I was still a bit out of it from the dream I had. I've dreamt about those nights for years. Would I ever be able to erase them from my mind?**

**"Hey Babe" Derek said coming up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Hey" I replied turning around in his arms to face him. He kissed my lips and neck, People made gagging noises as they looked at us. **

**"Don't let them get to you hun. They're words mean nothing" He whispered in my ear, right as the bell rung, and walked off to his class.**

**I sat in my first period class doodling pictures and words in my book.**

_**=) Derek**_

_**3**_

_**Caleb :D**_

_**XD XXXLovers**_

_**Forever 333 ^_^ xoxoxo**_

**I was coloring in another heart when someone walked in. Short red hair, dark eyeliner, black skinnies, beautifully pale, and a....a girl...**

**She looked at me and smiled sweetly. I could feel the very light blush forming on my face. I quickly looked down and finished my sketching. "Class this is Ashlynn" "She recently transferred here from Richmond High." Mrs. Keiner stated. Everyone was silent but stared at her. It took all my will power not to stare too. Mrs. Keiner saw all the girls glaring, and the hungry eyes looking her all over from the boys. "Caleb, I would like you to show Ashlynn around today." she said to me. My heart pounded, and annoyance shot through my body from the way I was acting. She was just a girl. Why should I care. I love Derek, and she's A girl!**

**I just nodded in agreement. It would be rude and impolite t object. Ashlynn sat down in the empty seat beside me and quietly sat there. "Hey" she said to me, trying to be friendly......**

Max: Why does it stop there?

Me: To make it more interesting duuuhhhhh. XD

Max: . . . . . . ok?

Me: Just go with it.


	3. Just The 3 Of Them

Me: Hi . . . . . . again.

Max: Ok to make this more interesting, we're gonna ask each other really weird questions.

Me: . . . . . ok. XD But only Yes & No questions.

Max: . . . . . yes ok. Sooo, are you a nerd?

Me: ehhhhh no

Max: Ok? Do you still like "him"?

Me: uhhhhhhhhh . . . . .

**Her voice was so smooth and different. It shocked me. I stared at my paper. "Hi" I mumbled quietly back. There was an awkward moment of silence. She looked around nervously and I just sat there looking at her out of the corner of my eye. "I like your shirt" she said. **

**I was wearing a dot dot curve band tee. "Ha thanks, do you like that band?" I asked. "Of course I do! There awesomely awesome!" she said flashing a smile. "That's effing sweet, I can never find anybody that likes this band!" I said to her beginning to let my self become more comfortable with her. "Well I guess you found someone now" she said. "Ha yea I guess I did." I said smiling and then I went back to scribbling in my notes. **

**Ashlynn leaned over a little in her desk to look at what I was doodling. "Awww that's cute! Is Derek your boy toy?" she ask me. I thought about my reply for a moment. She didn't seem like the type that would have a problem with Gay's, what do i have to lose anyways. "Ha yea he is" I answered her blushing a little. "Awwwww!" she said giggling. **

**Ashlynn and I continued to talk quietly in class. She asked me about bands, and hobbies, and all sorts of random stuff. It was weird at how much stuff we had in common. The bell rang and Ashlynn and me were the last two in there packing up our stuff.**

**She dropped some of her books by accident. "Shit" she mumbled laughing. "I'll get it" I said. "Nah it's fine I got it" she said. But we both reached down at the same time. Her hand touched mine and we both looked at each other blushing. "Hey Caleb, Are you ready to go up to the library we cou.....Uh" Derek said walking into the room.**

**Ashlynn and I jumped up. She was completely calm and i was standing there beet red. "Oh hey Derek!" I said and gave him a tight hug. "Whats goin on babe?" he asked a weird protective tone coating his voice. "Oh this is Ashlynn, She's new here and I was asked to show her around for today....You don't mind, right?" I asked Derek nervously.**

**"Nah I don't mind." he said. He took my hand in his and led me too the door. "We're going to the library, you can tag along." he said to her coldly. "Coolio!" she said, not letting the very obvious negativity from Derek affect her.**

**I stood close to Derek as we walked. I could hear Ashlynn walking closely behind us. Her combat boots made a low thump like in the video games. The fact that she was so close behind made me feel self conscious and nervous. My hands were sweating a little, and i was very distracted. What the hell was going on? I never act this way, not even around Derek. I feel like I'm falling but in a good way. Ugh this is weird.**

**In the library Derek, Me, and Ashlynn sat down and were talking. "Yea back at my old school I was "that girl" that broke into random dance/song in the hallways!" she said giggling telling us about herself. "Oh my gosh that's freaking awesome, I love doing that!" I said loudly. "I know right isn't it fun?" she laughed. "Hellaz Yea!" I shouted.**

**"SHHHHHHHH!" The librarian hissed. Ashlynn and me started to giggle like crazy. "Yea fun." Derek said looking not amused. "You okay hun?" I asked him. "Yep never better." he said somberly. Ashlynn made a face but then smiled again to lighten the mood.**

**"I really like your hair Derek, I bet it would look freaking cool with purple streaks!" she said trying to make a conversation with him. "Thanks but I like it just the way it is." he said a bit defensively. The awkward silence fell over all of us again. "Um I'm gonna go to the bathroom, I'll be back." Ashlynn said. "Do you know where it is?" I asked. "Yepperzzz!" she said and walked out quickly.**

**I looked at Derek and he just stared at his feet with an annoyed look on his face. "Derek really whats wrong?" I asked him, hoping he would tell me since Ashlynn left. "Nothing, I just, I don't know, I don't like her." he said. "Oh, Why not? She's really nice." I said. He seemed to get more annoyed when i said this. "Whatever" he said.**

**The rest of the school day Derek continued to act weird. Ashlynn and me had pretty much every class together so we chatted through all of them. We exchanged numbers so I could text her a list of bands she didn't know. I kissed Derek goodbye and waved to Ashlynn.~~~~~~~**

**When I got home my mom wasn't there. The house seemed empty. I was a little tense from today and decided to jump in the shower. The hot water relaxed me completely.**

**I walked into my room with a towel around my waist. I blew dry my hair and was just finishing straightening it when someone walked into my room and shut the door behind them.**

**I froze where I was standing. "Hey Caleb." he said.**

**"Hi Dad....." I said shakily. He only ever comes in here for one thing. I can only hope that this time will be different....... **

Me: Ok well that's it for now see you guys later. : D

Max: Wait you never answered my question.


	4. What Happened At Home

Me: Hey guys. -coughing- I'm siiiiicccckkkk.

Max: Uhhhhh aren't you gonna ask me a question now?

Me: Oh yea. -coughing- Hmmmmmm . . . . .

**"Hey son. How are you?" he asked moving closer. I pulled the towel tighter around my waist. "I'm fine." I said. "Mm that's good . . . that's really good." he replied. "Yea." I mumbled. moving away from him a bit. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to him. "It's been a while since I've seen you Caleb. You look good my boy." he whispered in my ear in a raspy voice. I bit my lip and shut my eyes. I knew what was going to happen next. **

**He knocked me onto my bed and I laid on my side. I wasn't going to fight him. Last time I tried that, I ended up in the E.R. I could hear him unbuckling his belt. He climbed onto my bed. I didn't try to hide the tears that slowly fell from my face. "Now be a good boy and don't make this hard. I love you my sweet Caleb." he said quietly. I wished mom would come home early for once. I just closed my eyes tight and waited for him to be done with me and leave.**

**I just laid there. My dad turned the light off and shut the door behind him as he left my room satisfied. I cried and cried. I was in pain. I felt ashamed. I was embarrassed of what he did to me. I felt weak. I sobbed into my pillow. My phone buzzed and buzzed. It was Ashlynn. I tried to pull myself together so i could answer. I cleared my throat and flipped open my phone. "Hello?" I said. "Hey Caleb, thanks for the list of bands, how's it going?" she asked me. "No problem. I'm fine." I replied simply. "Cool" she said. The tears still fell from my eyes and I sniffed. "You sure your okay?" she asked again. "Yea, I'm just tired.....I'll see ya tomorrow...Bye." I said. "Oh, well alright. But Caleb, you can always talk to me if you need to. About anything." Ashlynn told me. It's like she knew what I feeling. "Thanks" I said my voice cracking a bit from holding back the tears. I closed my phone and laid in my bed and cried until i fell to sleep.**

**I woke up the next morning and got dressed. I pulled my ripped black skinnies on, with my slayer t-shirt, and a red headband. I looked myself over in the mirror. I couldn't stand looking at myself.**

**I walked into school. My body still ached from yesterday. I hated my father. I went to my locker quickly. I didn't want Derek to see me. He'd know something was wrong. I almost ran to my class and sat in my desk. I laid my head down and shut my eyes. Memories of yesterday flooded my head. His voice, his face, his laugh when i cried for him to stop.**

**"Caleb?" Ashlynn asked. Taking her seat beside me. "Hi." I said somberly. I was shaking a little bit. She watched me for a little bit, like she was reading my mind. My eyes watered up a little bit. I hope she hasn't noticed. "Caleb, I know we haven't known each other very long but, I'm really worried about you, I just feel like something's really wrong." she said moving slightly to look my in my eyes. "It's nothing." I mumbled barely opening my mouth. A tear escaped my eye. She shook her head and opened her arms a little bit for a hug. I stared at her for a moment. Why did she even care? But I really needed to be held. Just for a moment. I stood up and let her wrap her arms around me. I broke down. I held her tight and cried into her shoulder. I couldn't bear holding all of this pain inside.**

**Derek walked in and cleared his throat. A look of rage and jealousy covered his face. He walked over and pulled her away. Then he saw my face. His face turned from angry to worried. "Babe whats wrong?" he asked. He held me to his chest. It felt nice but it wasn't the same as Ashlynn. He could see him glare at her and mouth the words "Back the fuck off" to her. She just stood there with her arms crossed ignoring his remark. The bell rang and Derek looked at me. "I have to go to class and I have work today. We'll talk tonight when I call you." Derek said and kissed my cheek.**

**School was getting harder and harder to deal with by the second. Ashlynn could tell how badly I was dying to leave. "Wanna skip the rest of today?" she asked me. I thought about it for a moment. I really wanted to get away for awhile. "Please, I'd love to just get out of here for awhile." I answered her. She smiled at me and took my hand. She dragged me right out the door and to her car. She took the hood down and drove quickly. The wind hitting my face made me feel so free. She drove and drove. After about half an hour she pulled into an empty park. She gestured for me to follow her and we walked down into the woods to a creek. We followed the creek for what seemed like forever but then we walked into this beautiful clearing. She walked under a tree and sat down, I followed.**

**She pulled her ipod out of her pocket and a tiny speaker out of her book bag. She played some music and we talked for awhile. She asked me more about my music taste, Derek, where I wanted to go in the future, what I wanted to do....But then she asked me the question I was dreading. "Caleb what was wrong this morning?" she asked. **

**I wasn't sure how to answer. I didn't know her very well but I already felt like I could trust her. She's told me so much about her and her past about how she used to cut and how she was abused before she was adopted. It wasn't fair that I didn't tell her anything about my life. I've never told anyone before. About my dad. **

**I looked her in the eyes. "Promise you wont tell?" I asked her. "Promise." she said. I took a breath and looked at the ground. "My dad...he.. I...he sexually abuses me." I said. I felt repulsed by the sound of those words leaving my mouth. Ashlynn eyes were wide, I could see the tears filling them. "Oh my gosh." she said. "Yea" I said. I didn't know what I was supposed to do. I felt a little better that I told someone but a bit sick. "How long has he been...?" She asked not finishing the sentence. "Since I was four." I told her. "Does he still?" she asked afraid of my answer. "Yes. Yesterday when I got home from school was the last time he did it." I told her. The more I said the better I felt. Ashlynn wasn't sure what to say. We talked, and I poured my heart out to her. She held me in her arms again. It felt so good to be held. Too truly feel like someone cared.....Derek. I have Derek. He must be worried about me. **

**We drove back and she dropped me off at my house. My dads car wasn't there. He probably went on his "business" trip for the weekend. "Caleb, if he is ever hurting you again. Call me, I'll be over here in a heartbeat, I'll rip him to shreds." she said, an edge of concern in her voice. "Thank you Ash." I said. "Anytime." she told me.**

**I walked in my house and finally pulled my phone out of my pocket. Derek had called three times. I called him back quickly. "Hey babe." I said when I heard him pick up the phone. "Where have you been? I've been trying to call you all day." he said a bit franticly. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't take being in school any longer, so Ashlynn took me out for the day to clear my head." I told him, I wasn't going to lie about where I had been. He's my boyfriend. "Oh." was all he said. I could hear the anger in his voice....................................................**

Me: . . . . . . . . hmmm

Max: . . . . . . WHF! Does it take that long to think of a stupid question!

Me: Ok ok. I already had one.

Max: Then why didn't you ask me? : /

Me: I wanted to see how long you can take it before you snap.

Max: : / So what's the question.

Me: Well . . . . did you really moan when you makeouted with Fang?

Max: O_o . . . . . . .


	5. The Kiss

Me: Hey guys. Ok so here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.

**"What?" I asked him. "Ugh it's just, you and Ashlynn are so close, and I think she might even like you and I don't like it." he said annoyed. "Derek what the hell, do you know how stupid that sounds? You shouldn't be worried about her, You know I don't like girls." I told him feeling a bit weird while I said it. "Look babe, I don't like her. AT ALL. And I just have this weird feeling. Like she's going to take you from me or something." Derek told me in a less agitated way. "She's not going to take me from you. Well I gotta get going hun, I love you baby." I told him. "Yea. You too." was all he said and hung up.**

**Ughhh I don't know what to do. I love Derek, but he's just been so pissy lately, about the whole Ashlynn thing. I would be more re assuring to him that nothing was going on with my feelings for Ashlynn but the problem is, I'm not sure if there isn't anymore. **

**Whenever I'm around her my heart speeds up, I feel like I have butterflies in my stomach, I long to feel her touch again like when she held me in class. Gosh what the hell is wrong with me? **

**I have never felt feelings for anyone like this before. I've only ever dated guys. Ever. And with the whole situation with my dad, I guess I just decided that guys were for me after that. That sounds really gross but it was all I knew. I felt so confused.**

**I sat on the floor in my room for awhile. I went to lay on my bed but it repulsed me. I tore the sheets and covers off and replaced them with new ones. I blasted music and just laid there. I got a text from Ashlynn. "Hey Caleb you left one of your text books in my car, Want me to drop it off?" it asked. **

**I quickly answered. "Sure" I started to dance and sing when Keys to the Bakery by Blood on the dancefloor came on. My music was so loud I didn't hear Ashlynn knock. I kept dancing around like a freak and just as I hit the line "I got you wetter then Hurricane Katrina!" I saw Ashlynn open my door a little, laughing her ass off.**

**"Hey! this isn't funny!" I shouted at her turning red but giggling a little. "Oh yea really? This isn't funny?" she asked sarcastically and mimicked my dancing. I laughed. "Shut up" I said. laughing. "Hahaha" she giggled. I lowered my music so it was just random background noise. She sat my book on my dresser and we both started chatting for a bit.**

**Then all of a sudden the song cover of Kiss me by newfound glory came on. We both heard it and got quiet. We were both sitting on the floor close together. I didn't know what came over me but my heart sped up. I looked into her eyes and I leaned forward. She leaned in to. Both of us hesitated for just a moment and then I closed the distance between us.**

**I felt like a lightning bolt had just shot through me body. I pressed my lips to hers harder. She rested her hands lightly behind my neck. I felt like I was flying. I pulled away and both of us just stared at each other. **

**"I um...I'm sorry...." I said. "Oh uhh yea, so am I.." she said. "I don't know what came over me." I said looking at the floor. "Well I'll see you tomorrow." Ashlynn said getting up and walking towards the door. **

**"Wait" I said. I got up and grabbed her by her waist and kissed her passionately one more time. I felt breathless and like fireworks were going off in my head. I just had to know I didn't imagine that feeling. She smiled slightly and left. I laid on my bed. The feeling of her lips still burning on mine. I let my mind wonder and remembered Derek. Oh shit Derek. I can't tell him. He would like kill her...**

**That night when I fell to sleep, for the first time in a long time I had a dream. Not a nightmarish memory but a dream! Ashlynn was holding me in her arms again and I kissed her just like today. It was so perfect. I woke up and thought about this. I am madly in love with Derek. But I think I'm falling for Ashlynn.................................**

Me: Like I said, hope you guys like it. Bye!


	6. Cheating

Max: . . . . . . . . what are you doing?

Me: Texting Andre . . . . . . why?

Max: I don't know, maybe because you're supposed to tell the STORY!

Me: Pssshhhhh I knew that.

Max: Ehhhhhhhhh, no you didn't.

Me: . . . . . . . shutup!

**I just sat there. Falling for Ashlynn? How could I be falling for her?. Maybe because she felt different. She felt right...Kinda like a puzzle piece that I've been trying to find. It just felt right.....Shit I don't know what to do. I feel helpless and confused. I can't even talk to Derek about this. Great.**

**~~~Derek's P.O.V~~~**

_**Ugh! I can't believe this. "Calm down, just calm down" I told myself. Caleb is MY boyfriend. He loves ME. This girl is just a phase. He'll get over it. But why can't I get rid of this awful gut feeling that I have. I've gotta go over there. I got into my car and drove over there. When I got there I saw Ashlynn walking into his house with one of his text books. "She's just dropping it off...." I told myself. I looked up to Caleb's bedroom. I could see his outline dancing around through the curtain. I saw Ashlynn walk in when he didn't answer. "Why couldn't she just leave it by the door?" I questioned. I got more and more worried by the second. I got out of my car and quietly slipped into his house. I know, I know. It's a bit stalkerish but I had to know they weren't doing anything.**_

_**I crept up the stairs and peered through the crack in his door. I saw them talking. They're sitting waaaaay to close for my liking.....I heard the song change. Kiss me....Oh no. He wouldn't. He couldn't he won't kiss her.......HE DID! I watched in horror as they're lips touched. I had to cover my mouth to refrain from yelling. I quickly but quietly ran out of the house and drove off.**_

_**He wants to cheat on me. Ha well then, I'll do it right back.**_

**~~~~Ashlynn's P.O.V~~~~~**

_**I drove home quickly. Caleb kissed me. He kissed ME! "Stop" I told myself. "He has a BOYFRIEND, B-O-Y-F-R-I-E-N-D, He isn't yours, and on top of that he said he was gay. But he kissed me......" I thought to myself in a jumbled mess. As I was driving I saw Derek ranting to some boy about something. I rolled my window down and listened while I waited for the stop light to turn green. "Yea and he fucking kissed that slut!" Derek shouted at the boy. "Well what do you want me to do?" he asked. His blond hair moving around messily in the wind....**_

_**I couldn't hear anymore because the stoplight turned and people were beeping at me. Derek looked over at the sound of the horns and it looked like he saw me. He flipped his middle finger up and shouted a "FUCK YOU WHORE!"...Yep he saw me. I sped off as quickly as I cold without getting pulled over. What was Derek going to do to Caleb?**_

**~~~~Caleb's P.O.V~~~~~**

**I pulled on my clothes and went outside. I went down to the park where me and Derek fist met. I swung on the swings for awhile by myself, Listening to Temporary Insanity on my ipod. My phone buzzed in my pocket. Text. From Derek. "Look, I know what you did with her. and Its fucked up. How the hell could you do that to me. If you wanna play that fucking game, I'll play it right back." after I read it my phone buzzed again. Picture mail. From Derek. I opened it and waited for it to download. What popped up made me want to cry. I almost fell off my swing. I called Derek quickly. I could already feel myself starting to cry. "Hello?" he answered. "Derek, how could you?" I asked holding back sobs. "How could I? Really? How the hell could you? You fucking kissed her!" he yelled at me. I could here the other boy trying to calm him down in the background. "I didn't frigging stay with her though, clearly your still with the boy." I said. My voice cracking a little at the end. "I have to go." he sighed and hung up. I threw my phone on the ground and cried openly. I sat in the sand that was around the swing and cried into my knees. They're probably hooking up. I loved him. I didn't mean for me and Ashlynn to kiss. I don't know what to do.**

**As I cried a car pulled up. I must have been at the playground for awhile. My dad opened up the door to the passenger side. "Get in" was all he said. My eyeliner was all smudgy from crying and my eyes were still a little red. He put his hand on my knee. "I thought that maybe we could spend some time together tonight. Since your mom is working late again." he said. I felt like I was going to be sick. He slid his hand up my leg and to my thigh. "I've really missed you son." he said. I moved my leg away. I didn't feel like I could handle this bull shit right now. I already felt broken. He pulled into our drive way and looked at me a bit agitated......**

Max: Are you still texting your boyfriend?

Me: He's not my boyfriend!

Max: Right -being sarcastic-


	7. The Sex

Max: Hi guys. Michelle is doing something so I'll be in charge . . . . . . . . for now. Ok so here's the next chapter.

* * *

**"Whats your problem?" he asked me. "Nothing." I said and got out of the car. I wasn't going to deal with this not tonight. He followed out of the car and closely behind me. "Don't you walk away from me boy." he shouted at me. "You don't control me!" I yelled back. My adrenaline was speeding up. I can't believe I was talking back to him. He's going to beat me to a bloody pulp. What does it matter though. Derek's hooking up with some boy and Ashlynn, well I don't know about Ashlynn. My phone buzzed. I was afraid to look at it. I felt better when I saw it was her. "Hey do you mind if I come by? I wanna talk about some stuff." I didn't answer because I heard me dad popping open a bottle of vodka. Great now he's gonna get drunk. "Where are you Caleb?" I shut the door to my bedroom.**

**The lock was broken and my dad obviously wouldn't fix it. Ashlynn called me. "Hello?" I answered. "Hey, did you get my text? It's kind of important." she said. "Yea I---" my dad was slamming open doors now looking for me. "Caleb what going on?" she asked. "Nothing. My dad's just having a bad day...." I told her. "There you are boy, I told you not to walk away from me." he said slamming my door open. I jumped at the sound. "Caleb?" she asked sounding scared. I hung up.**

**My dad came at me. He pulled me up by my shirt and yelled in my face. He punched me hard and i fell. This was gonna be a long night....**

**~~~Ashlynn's P.O.V~~~**

**I have to get over there. Something's not right. I got into my car and drove over there as quickly as I could. I could hear the yelling from outside. I wondered why no one ever called the cops. I walked up the stairs and opened the door. I saw Caleb backing away from his dad. His lip was already bleeding and he was holding his rips. Oh god.**

**I ran in and yelled. "Back the fuck off, or I'm calling the cops!" I shouted. "Ashlynn? You gotta go." Caleb shouted at me. His dad turned around and looked at me. "Well, well ,well, what do we have here?" he said looking at me and licking his lips. I made a disgusted face. "I wouldn't call the cops if I were you." he said. He walked over to me and grabbed my wrist trying to take the cell phone that was in my hand. "No!" I yelled and hit him hard in the face. I dropped the phone.**

**"You little bitch" he shouted and shoved me against the wall. "Stop!" Caleb shouted. He jumped onto his dad and had his arm around his throat. He was choking him. His dad was trying to breathe and he backed away from me. He slammed Caleb against the wall until he let go. Caleb stumbled back in pain.**

**His dad came at him and hit him I with everything he had. Caleb fell to the floor. He wasn't moving. His dad started going on a rampage. He ripped all the phones out of the walls and stomped on mine. He threw things around. He was pulling down a clock in the hallway when he walked outside shouting. I locked the door behind him. He drove off drunk. I hope he gets in an accident.**

**I ran over to Caleb. He was breathing slowly. He was pretty bruised up. He didn't seem to be broken. But my god he was bleeding. I struggled to lift him up. He was a lot heavier when unconscious. I slowly carried him up stairs, struggling not to drop him. I set him gently on his bed. His clothes were ripped and sweaty. Blood was starting to dry on them. I looked around and found a pair of basket ball short and a t-shirt. Slowly I undressed and redressed him in that. He looked so perfect even when he was hurt. I got a wet cloth from the bathroom and wiped the now dry blood off his face.**

**His breathing was normal now but he still wasn't awake. He looked like he was going to have some nasty bruises but he was gonna be okay. I sat next to him on his bed and caressed his cheek. I lightly stroked his forehead and leaned down and kissed his cheek. " I like you" I whispered in his ear.~~~**

**~~~Caleb's P.O.V~~~~**

**I heard her whisper that she liked me. "I like you too" I mumbled out. I heard her jump. I turned over slightly to face her. I looked at her and her eyes glistened lightly with tears. She was so beautiful. Everything started to flood back into my mind. What happened with my dad, the fight, Derek. I felt stupid but I was more angry about Derek then my dad. I looked at Ashlynn and I sat up slowly. I pulled her close and pressed my lips to hers again. She kissed me back. I kept kissing her and pulled her closer. I was angry and hurt. But I liked her too I wanted to be closer to her because when I got close to Ashlynn everything felt right.....**

**We started to make out. All my emotions were pouring out now. I was channeling them through my actions. The more I kissed her the more feelings I released. I got on top of her. She pulled away. "Caleb your hurt, and what about Derek?" she whispered to me. She was breathing heavily I could tell she wanted me but she was concerned. "I feel fine, and well forget about Derek." I said. I thought about Derek and my feelings for him were cold. I kissed her down her neck and she laughed a little. I smiled and continued what I was doing.**

**My adrenaline was speeding faster then ever. I wanted it to go faster, I wanted to forget, I wanted Ashlynn. I started pulling on her shirt. She let me pull it off. She took off mine. Before I knew it I was going down on her. My heart raced. It was amazing. She was beautiful. She made me forget. She made me feel loved. Something I haven't felt lately. I moaned as she bit my neck.**

**When we were done I held her in my arms. This felt right. I felt happy. I didn't even think about anything else but her. In that moment, I felt something I have never felt before. I felt Loved. Like really loved.**

**She fell asleep in my arms and I fell to sleep shortly after.**

**I remember her whispering to me that she would see me later and that she was sorry she had to go but it was early and I was tired.**

**When I fully woke up I was shocked. Did last night really happen? I looked through my phone. Derek's text was still there. I pulled on some shorts and walked down stairs everything was still a mess. So if last night really happened....so did the sex.**

**Oh god. What did I do? I liked Ashlynn a lot, but oh no. I couldn't remember if I we were protected or not. My phone buzzed. "Baby I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you Caleb" Derek's text said.**

**I felt so confused. What was I going to do?, What was I going to say?...........**

**Max: Ok well there you have it. Bye.**

**"Whats your problem?" he asked me. "Nothing." I said and got out of the car. I wasn't going to deal with this not tonight. He followed out of the car and closely behind me. "Don't you walk away from me boy." he shouted at me. "You don't control me!" I yelled back. My adrenaline was speeding up. I can't believe I was talking back to him. He's going to beat me to a bloody pulp. What does it matter though. Derek's hooking up with some boy and Ashlynn, well I don't know about Ashlynn. My phone buzzed. I was afraid to look at it. I felt better when I saw it was her. "Hey do you mind if I come by? I wanna talk about some stuff." I didn't answer because I heard me dad popping open a bottle of vodka. Great now he's gonna get drunk. "Where are you Caleb?" I shut the door to my bedroom.**

**The lock was broken and my dad obviously wouldn't fix it. Ashlynn called me. "Hello?" I answered. "Hey, did you get my text? It's kind of important." she said. "Yea I---" my dad was slamming open doors now looking for me. "Caleb what going on?" she asked. "Nothing. My dad's just having a bad day...." i told her. "There you are boy, i told you not to walk away from me." he said slamming my door open. I jumped at the sound. "Caleb?" she asked sounding scared. I hung up.**

**My dad came at me. He pulled me up by my shirt and yelled in my face. He punched me hard and i fell. This was gonna be a long night....**

**~~~Ashlynn's P.O.V~~~**

**I have to get over there. Something's not right. I got into my car and drove over there as quickly as i could. I could hear the yelling from outside. I wondered why no one ever called the cops. I walked up the stairs and opened the door. I saw Caleb backing away from his dad. His lip was already bleeding and he was holding his rips. Oh god.**

**I ran in and yelled. "Back the fuck off, or I'm calling the cops!" I shouted. "Ashlynn? You gotta go." Caleb shouted at me. His dad turned around and looked at me. "Well, well ,well, what do we have here?" he said looking at me and licking his lips. I made a disgusted face. "I wouldn't call the cops if i were you." he said. He walked over to me and grabbed my wrist trying to take the cell phone that was in my hand. "No!" i yelled and hit him hard in the face. I dropped the phone.**

**"You little bitch" he shouted and shoved me against the wall. "Stop!" Caleb shouted. He jumped onto his dad and had his arm around his throat. He was choking him. His dad was trying to breathe and he backed away from me. He slammed Caleb against the wall until he let go. Caleb stumbled back in pain.**

**His dad came at him and hit him with everything he had. Caleb fell to the floor. He wasn't moving. His dad started going on a rampage. He ripped all the phones out of the walls and stomped on mine. He threw things around. He was pulling down a clock in the hallway when he walked outside shouting. I locked the door behind him. He drove off drunk. I hope he gets in an accident.**

**I ran over to Caleb. He was breathing slowly. He was pretty bruised up. He didn't seem to be broken. But my god he was bleeding. I struggled to lift him up. He was a lot heavier when unconscious. I slowly carried him up stairs, struggling not to drop him. I set him gently on his bed. His clothes were ripped and sweaty. Blood was starting to dry on them. I looked around and found a pair of basket ball short and a t-shirt. Slowly i un dressed and re dressed him in that. He looked so perfect even when he was hurt. I got a wet cloth from the bathroom and wiped the now dry blood off his face.**

**His breathing was normal now but he still wasn't awake. He looked like he was going to have some nasty bruises but he was gonna be okay. I sat next to him on his bed and caressed his cheek. I lightly stroked his forehead and leaned down and kissed his cheek. " I like you" I whispered in his ear.~~~**

**~~~Caleb's P.O.V~~~~**

**I heard her whisper that she liked me. "I like you too" I mumbled out. I heard her jump. I turned over slightly to face her. I looked at her and her eyes glistened lightly with tears. She was so beautiful. Everything started to flood back into my mind. What happened with my dad, the fight, Derek. I felt stupid but I was more angry about Derek then my dad. I looked at Ashlynn and I sat up slowly. I pulled her close and pressed my lips to hers again. She kissed me back. I kept kissing her and pulled her closer. I was angry and hurt. But I liked her too I wanted to be closer to her because when I got close to Ashlynn everything felt right.....**

**We started to make out. All my emotions were pouring out now. I was channeling them through my actions. The more I kissed her the more feelings I released. I got on top of her. She pulled away. "Caleb your hurt, and what about Derek?" she whispered to me. She was breathing heavily I could tell she wanted me but she was concerned. "I feel fine, and well forget about Derek." I said. I thought about Derek and my feelings for him were cold. I kissed her down her neck and she laughed a little. I smiled and continued what I was doing.**

**My adrenaline was speeding faster then ever. I wanted it to go faster, I wanted to forget, I wanted Ashlynn. I started pulling on her shirt. She let me pull it off. She took off mine. Before I knew it I was going down on her. My heart raced. It was amazing. She was beautiful. She made me forget. She made me feel loved. Something I haven't felt lately. I moaned as she bit my neck.**

**When we were done I held her in my arms. This felt right. I felt happy. I didn't even think about anything else but her. In that moment, I felt something I have never felt before. I felt Loved. Like really loved.**

**She fell asleep in my arms and I fell to sleep shortly after.**

**I remember her whispering to me that she would see me later and that she was sorry she had to go but it was early and I was tired.**

**When I fully woke up I was shocked. Did last night really happen? I looked through my phone. Derek's text was still there. I pulled on some shorts and walked down stairs everything was still a mess. So if last night really happened....so did the sex.**

**Oh god. What did I do? I liked Ashlynn a lot, but oh no. I couldn't remember if I we were protected or not. My phone buzzed. "Baby I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you Caleb" Derek's text said.**

**I felt so confused. What was I going to do?, What was I going to say?...........**

* * *

Max: Ok well that's it. Bye.


	8. You're What!

Me: Heyyyyyy! What up peeps!

Max: Wow, someone's hyper today.

Andrew: . . . . . . . . welcome to my world.

Me: For those of you who don't know him, which is almost everyone . . . . . this is my cuz Andrew. He's sleeping over. Say hi to the people Andrew.

Andrew: . . . . . . almost everyone?

Me: Well, I haven't mentioned you a lot in my stories. Sorry.

Andrew: What!

Max: Ok, on to the chapter.

* * *

**~~~Caleb's P.O.V~~~**

**I ignored Derek's text. I called Ashlynn but it went straight to voicemail. Shit shit shit shit! I needed to talk to her. I sat on my bed. What would happen if we weren't protected? What would Derek think? Was I really gay?... Ugh my head throbbed. I walked into my bathroom. I looked myself over in the mirror and gasped. I had a split lip, a huge bruise on my cheek, and chest. Then I saw the bite marks. Oh my gosh. It was so obvious against my pale skin! I heard a knock on the door. Crap. I pulled clothes on and opened the door. **

**"Hey Caleb" Derek said. I quickly put my hand up to my neck to cover the bite mark. "What do you want?" I asked him. "I wanted to talk, but what in the hell happened to you?" he asked freaking out. "Nothing...I just, I fell out of a tree..." I responded. He looked far from convinced.**

**~~~Ashlynn's P.O.V~~~**

**Oh shit, oh shit ohhhh shit. That was all that was going through my mind. I'm such a whore! I shouted in my head. I can't believe I made love to Caleb. He is dating someone. He's also gay. Whats Derek gonna do when he finds out? Caleb is probably telling him now. Crap what if we weren't protected? I wasn't old enough to buy any morning after pills and my parents would murder me if they found out! What am I going to do...I laid my head on my pillow in my room. I may have just made one of the biggest mistakes of my life...**

**~~~Caleb's .~~~**

**Derek and I have been trying to work things out. I don't know if I'll ever be that close with him again. I really missed Ashlynn. I wanted to see her again. It's been almost 2 weeks since that night. I haven't seen Ashlynn and she refuses to talk to me. She won't return my calls, text, anything. What if she's hurt? I sat in my desk at school ripping pieces of paper to try and stay calm. I nearly jumped out of my seat when I saw her walk in late. She looked like she hasn't slept in days. When she looked at me, and was scared as anything. She looked like she was about to run right back out the classroom door.**

**She took her seat near me but stared at her books.**

**"Ashlynn where have you been?" I asked her trying to get her to talk before the bell rang and Derek got in the way. "Around." was all she said. "Ash, I really need to talk to you." I whispered to her. "There is nothing to talk about" she responded, refusing to look at me. "Ashlynn, Whats your problem? I thought you liked me?" I said making my voice even quieter on the last part. "Imporeornant" she mumbled very quietly. "What?" I asked. "I'm prlekfnsgnant" she said again. "Ash I cant freaking hear you, quit mumbling and tell me whats going on" I said getting a bit snippy with her. "I'm pregnant." she whispered venomously." She picked up her books and bag and stormed out of the room. The class and teacher looked over at me. I stared straight forward in shock. Ashlynn was pregnant?**

**I went threw the rest of the school day in a haze. Ashlynn was no where to be seen. "Hey baby" Derek said. I cringed at that word. I was going to have a baby. I ignored him. "Caleb whats wrong? What did I do this time?" he asked. "Derek I need to tell you something." I told him somberly. He looked at me with a puzzled expression. I led him to the library all the way in the back.**

**I told Derek everything. About my dad, about Ashlynn, about how I was questioning my sexuality, everything. He looked at me in shock when I told him about me and Ashlynn sleeping together. I didn't mention her being pregnant. I didn't feel like it was my place to tell. Derek stood up and stomped angrily out of the library. He was probably going to go cry to all of his peppy girl friends that loved to take him everywhere and listen to him whine. I hope he doesn't start anything. Especially now that he knows everything about me.**

**~~~Ashlynn's P.O.V~~~**

**As soon as I walked out of the room I burst into tears. I ran into the bathroom and sat there in one of the stalls. I sobbed openly. I held my stomach. I couldn't believe there was a small being inside of me. A part of me. A part of Caleb. I didn't know what I was going to do. I stayed in the bathroom for hours. When I ran out because I just couldn't bring myself to go back to any of my remaining classes I saw Derek walking with a bunch of chicks. I could hear him dramatically telling them about his relationship issues. I ignored it but I couldn't help but over hear him start mentioning stuff about Caleb's dad. This isn't going to be good... **

* * *

Me: . . . . . . sooooooooooo

Max: . . . . . . . . . sooooooooooo

Andrew: . . . . . . . . . . sooooooooooo

Max: Wanna pay Michelle's crush to makeout with her?

Me: -whacks Max's shoulder-

Max: Ow!


	9. It's Over!

Andrew: Hi! Michelle's playing Wii, so it's just me and Max . . . . the two of us.

Max: Nice try, but no.

Andrew: CRAP!

* * *

**~~~Caleb's P.O.V~~~**

**I sat in the library with my head on the table. Derek was beyond angry, and he didn't seem to care when I told him about my father. This was all so messed up. I looked up when I heard someone take the seat in front of me. "Hey" I said looking up at a tired, sad looking Ashlynn. "Derek is talking to his friends about you." she said bluntly. "What?" I asked." I was walking down the hall, when I heard him whining to his friends about you, your relationship with him, and your dad." she repeated. **

**I felt like my heart stopped. Derek was telling people about my dad. How could he do that to me? Tears burned the edges of my eyes. I zoned out thinking about all the things I wanted to say to him. I was so angry. Ashlynn gently set her hand on mine. Her touch made my anger fade just a bit. I looked at her. "I'm so sorry Caleb. I know that my apology cant change the things I've caused to happen and I wish I could fix everything but I am just so sor-" I cut her off when I got up and pulled her into a hug. I could hear her crying quietly and I just held her close. "It's not your fault Ash, It never was and never will be." I told her gently.**

**I let go of her and walked out of the library. I roamed through the hallway until I saw all of them. Derek was sitting against the walls ranting to his friends. When I walked over they all glared at me. "Derek you have no freaking right to run your mouth to your obnoxious gossip group about something that belongs between me and you." I said to him angrily. "Well I was upset and needed someone to talk to since I obviously cant trust you anymore" he replied in a snobby tone. "I was hurt and annoyed. You were screwing some other guy and sending me pictures!" I shouted at him. The bell rang and he waited for a moment "Yea well you banged not only that whore Ashlynn, but you screwed your fucking dad to!" he screamed loud enough for all the students leaving their classrooms to hear.**

**People listened now, I could see them trying to gather to hear more. I became enraged I stepped towards him and he stood up. "You worthless fucking piece of shit, don't you dare ever speak to me about screwing my father, I WAS FUCKING RAPED BY HIM SINCE I WAS FOUR, and maybe I slept with Ashlynn because she made me feel something you never could! I don't want you to ever fucking call me, text me, I.M me, anything ever again. I never want to be bothered with a bitchy flamer like you, with nothing better to do then to run his mouth to a bunch of big mouthed skanks. So back the fuck off you freaking walking rainbow!" I screamed at him. **

**His mouth dropped open at what I just said to him. I turned to walk away. "Caleb wait I thought you loved me!" he said. I turned around and looked him straight in the eyes. "I could never love a person like you." I said as coldly as I could. I could see the tears fill his eyes. I smiled at him. I turned to leave again and I started walking away. I heard him start to cry, and a bunch of the girls trying o comfort him. This only made me laugh. People stared. I saw Ashlynn in the crowd. Her eyes were wide. I grabbed her arm and pulled her close to me. Derek looked at me. I turned to him, flipped him off and kissed Ashlynn so passionately. I heard him run down the hall crying. **

**The rest of the school day went by so fast. The weekend was finally here. I didn't see Derek once the rest of the day. Ashlynn stayed close by me. I felt so relieved that I was finally rid of Derek. I felt free. I took Ashlynn home with me. When we got to my house I saw my mom sitting outside of the door. Tears in her eyes. When she saw me she ran up and threw her arms around. "My poor baby! I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you" she cried. I was so confused. She could tell. "Caleb your father told me everything." she said to me. I backed up. "Where is he?" I asked getting a bit nervous. "Is he hear?" I questioned her. Tears fell from her eyes more. "He's dead." she said.**

**"What?" I asked in disbelief. "He was in an accident. He was drunk." she told me. I didn't know weather I felt relieved or upset. I couldn't believe that this abuse was finally over. Forever. I kissed my mom on her cheek. "Mom what are you going to do?" I asked her. She looked up at me. "We're going to move in with my sister down in New Jersey." she told me. "What? No! I cant leave." I said to her. New Jersey was on like the other side of the United States! "Where the hell else are you going to live? The house is ruined! And I couldn't bare to live there now." she told me. "Ahem. Um He could stay with me..." Ashlynn said ever so quietly.**

**I had almost forgot she was with me. Her hand was still in mine. "Really?" I asked her. "Yea. It's no trouble..." she said. My mom sighed. "Is that what you want to do Caleb?" she asked me. I just nodded my head.**

* * *

Max: Awww what a nice ending for once. : )

Andrew: . . . . . . since when did you become a softy?

Max: Since Michelle kidnapped me any more stupid questions? -is getting annoyed-


	10. Moving In

Max: Hey guys. Michelle and Andrew are playing Wii tennis against each other. I think we all know who's gonna win, but anyways here's the next chapter.

* * *

_**~~~Caleb's P.O.V~~~**_

_**The next day Ashlynn quickly helped me pack up my stuff. Things were still really tense between us, and we didn't talk much. Everytime I looked at her I felt a bit guilty. We loaded my stuff into the back of her car and I said my goodbyes to my mom. She cried as she watched me leave, but she knew it was better this way.**_

_**The ride to Ashlynn's was quiet. I stared out the window most of the way. Ash never spoke much about her adopted parents. I knew they were fairly strict and a bit old fashioned but that was all. I've never met them and I've never been to her house.**_

_**She turned off the road and down a dirt path that led into the woods. The path ended in front of a large cabin like house. She parked her car next to a small black camery and looked at me.**_

_**"I need to tell them about the...the baby." she said to me in a serious tone. "Will you tell them with me?" she added. I didn't know what to say. I was petrified of how her parents may react. I just nodded in agreement. It was only fair, I mean this was part of my problem to. That baby is partly mine.**_

_**We got out of her car and walked towards her house. She was shaking. I grabbed her hand and laced my fingers with hers. "Everything will be ok." I told her and half smiled. Ashlynn squeezed my hand warmly.**_

_**We walked inside. I could hear the low voices or the T.V on and the smell of dinner in the kitchen. Ashlynn guided me into the living room. I wanted to crawl under a rock as her dad looked up at us. "Hey sweetie" he greeted her warmly. "Hey dad...Oh this is Caleb" she responded gesturing at me. "Hello Caleb" he said giving me a friendly smile.. I felt like I was gonna be sick. "Dad we need to talk to you and mom." Ashlynn said to him. I felt my knees starting to shake. Oh gosh this is it... "Honey, Ashlynn and her friend would like to have a word with us." he called out.**_

_**A very small framed women with cocoa brown hair stepped into the room. Ashlynn and I sat on the small couch across from where both her parents were now seated. "So whats up Ash?" her mom asked.**_

_**My heart was pounding. I'm surprised it didn't pound straight through my chest as Ashlynn explained the situation to them. Her dad looked beyond pissed and everytime he looked at me I swear he wanted to murder me. Her mom just listened with a shock but disappointed look on her face. "And Caleb's the father." she finished. "Ashlynn your only seventeen!" her dad shouted. "How could you just throw your life away like this?" he mom yelled. They continued to shout and Ashlynn apologized constantly.**_

_**"Wait!" I shouted, speaking for the first time since Ashlynn told them. "Don't blame Ashlynn for all this, It's partly my fault as well. I apologize for causing all this trouble, and I swear to you that I'll do all I can to help support Ashlynn and our child. I said. My heart was racing . I was so nervous.**_

_**Her parents stared at me. I couldn't tell if they were just angrier now or if they were proud that I was man enough to speak up. Ashlynn stared at me in awe to. "Well how do you plan on supporting not only our daughter and yourself, but the baby as well?" her father asked me. "I'll get two jobs and I'll save up...Schools almost finished and..." I said not finishing my sentence. The truth was I had no idea how I was going to do this. All I knew was that I was no where near ready for this. Not even close to being ready to be a father. **_

* * *

Me: Yeah! I won! :D

Andrew: No I won!

Max: Ugh! Would you two SHUT THE HELL UP!


	11. You're Watching What?

Me: Hey guys! Ok so I'm finally updating this.

Max: :D

Me: Here's the chapter. Enjoy! :D

* * *

~~~**Caleb's POV**~~~

Ashlynn's parents calmed down and began to talk to us about what was going to be done.

"We will allow Caleb to stay with us, and to help you raise to child, but your father and I believe it would be best if you two were to get married..." her mother said to us. I felt my stomach lurch up into my throat. Oh god marriage? I wasn't ready to be married, I was almost 18 and I have my whole life to get married. Ashlynn didn't look happy about it either but her parents had already made up there minds. Great. Just great.

Her parents decided me and Ashlynn would be sharing a room, because they're guest room was under a bit of construction. I carried my bags up into her room and sat on the edge of her full sized bed. I put my hands on my knees and rested my head in my hands. This isn't happening. Ashlynn walked in and gently set her hand on my shoulder trying to comfort me. "Don't touch me...Please..." I said a bit sharply. "Caleb I'm sorry but I cant change what happened. You don't have to be so angry with me." she said defensively. "Oh but I believe I can be cross with you..."I said. I just couldn't hold back anymore. I got angry. "This whole thing could have been avoided if you didn't even talk to me on that first day. You ruined my life" I shouted at her. "I ruined your life?" She shouted back. "You got me freaking pregnant! Your walking rainbow of an ex hates my guts and who knows what he'll do! I'm being forced into a damn marriage with you! And I ruined your life?" she screamed. "Screw you!" I yelled. "Go die" she shouted. She walked into her bathroom and slammed the door.

I laid in the bed until I fell to sleep. I had no dreams. I woke up to the feeling of someone crawling into the bed next to me. I turned over and saw Ashlynn. Her face was a bit red and her eyeliner had small smudges from her crying. I felt so bad. I couldn't believe I said that stuff to her.

I pulled her close and wrapped my arms around her. "I'm sorry Ash" I whispered. She just laid her head against my chest. She was so tired. So was I. We fell asleep soon after that in each other's arms.

A few weeks went by. School was finally over, and it ended peacefully. Ashlynn and I have talked things out and have grown more accepting of the idea of getting married. Her parents were planning it for Ashlynn and I. It was kind of exciting...

After Ashlynn and her mother left to look at flowers for the wedding and her dad went to work I began to watch T.V. As I sat there my mind began to wonder. It began to wonder back to Derek and all the things we did together. I felt my pants get a bit tighter. I went over to Ashlynn's laptop. I turned it on and made sure I knew how to delete the history off the computer. I went through the old emails Derek sent to me, all the pictures he sent me. Then I went back to those websites. The ones I stopped looking at when I started dating Derek.

The more I watched the tighter my jeans got. It was so addicting and I just couldn't stop watching. I couldn't take it anymore. I surrendered to my lust. I heard the door open downstairs. "Caleb were back" Ash shouted. I quickly paused the video and went to exit out. The computer froze. I readjusted my pants and started pressing buttons to get it closed. I had to delete my browsing history. It wouldn't unfreeze. She was walking towards our room. I slammed the laptop shut and laid on the bed.

"Hey" i said. "Hey..."she said looking at my guilty face. She walked over to the bed and picked up her lap top. "I'm gonna fill out some applications for a job, you should look into that to.." she said walking out of the room with the lap top. "OKAY" I said nervously. Crap. . . . .

~~~**Ashlynn's P.O.V**~~~~

I sat down on my couch in the living room. Caleb was acting really weird...I wonder what it was all about.

"I think I'm going to apply for that job at long horn . . . . . hmmmm" I thought to myself. I opened my laptop and waited for it to resume. My eyes nearly popped out of my head when the screen came up.

Caleb was looking at porn . . . . male porn! Oh Hell NO!

* * *

Max: O_o

Me: O_o so awkward


	12. Sweet Dinner :D

Max: . . .

Beast Boy: . . . .

Max: . . . . .

Beast Boy: . . . . . .

Max: . . . . . . .

Me: What the hell are you guys doing? What is the point of this?

Max and Beast Boy: . . . . meh.

Me: -headdesk-

* * *

**Caleb's P.O.V**

I heard Ashlynn walking back up the stairs. Crap. She saw it. There's no way she couldn't have seen. She walked into our room with the lap top open. She sat it down in front of me and looked at me angrily. "What the freak Caleb?" she half shouted half whispered. She shut our door so her parents wouldn't be able to hear. "Why the hell are you looking at this shit?" she asked. I just looked down. I didn't know what to say to her. I mean I was gay. But I was attracted to Ashlynn. Only Ashlynn. "I don't know" was all I said. She looked hurt. "I know you don't exactly want to get married and you aren't attracted to women but the least you could do is respect me and the commitment we have to make to each other. . . . . if not for me for the child." she said. She left her lap top in front of me and left the room. I stared at the screen. She was right. If I continued to watch this stuff our relationship would be strained causing an unhealthy environment for our child. I refuse to have my child raised in an unstable family. I will be a better dad then mine. I promise that.

I waited about a half hour. Ashlynn was in the backyard reading her book on the deck. I wanted to do something for her. I walked into the kitchen and found her mom. "Hey Mrs. K " I greeted her. She looked up from her check book and smiled warmly at me. "Hi honey" she said. "Um do you think you could help me make dinner or something for Ash? I wanna do something nice for her..." I said. It was almost like her mom could read my thoughts. I guess she could tell by the guilty expression plastered to my face that I was desperate. "Of course" she said happily and pulled out her cook book.

It took about an hour and a half to make her dinner but Mrs. K and I got it done. I had flour on my face and bread crumbs on my shirt. I ran into there dinning room and set the table for Ash and played quiet music in the background. Her mom went outside and led her in. I was peaking into the dinning room when Ashlynn walked in there. The look on her face was priceless. "Mom did you do this?" she asked. "Ha of course not hun, you fiancé did..." she said smirking and leaving the room. She looked very surprised. Ashlynn sat down. I quickly brought her out a plate of breaded chicken. She took one look at me and burst out laughing. "You have flour on your face." she told me giggling. "Ha yea, I'm not the cleanest cook..." I said. "This smells really good" she told me looking down at her plate. "Thanks" I replied. We both got silent.

"Ashlynn I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking about how me watching that would make you feel." I blurted out. She looked up at me. "Caleb it fine. I just need to remember how hard this is for you too, I mean you cant exactly become straight for a person in one night..." she said. "Ashlynn, I won't ever be straight. But that doesn't mean I'm not attracted to you. I don't like girls. Any girls. Except for you." I told her. "But why? What make me any different then them?" she asked me. "Ha I wish I knew, but there's just something about you I just can't resist . . . ." I told her. She blushed lightly. "Thank you." she told me, leaning up and kissing my cheek. "No need to be thankful." I told her and walked back into the kitchen to help her mom with the mess we had made while making dinner.

"How did it go darling?" Mrs. K asked me. "Perfectly. Thank you so much, I cant even tell you how grateful I am." I replied. "Anytime sweetie" she said patting me gently on the back.

That night I was laying in bed deleting old messages in my phone. Ashlynn came up stairs and jumped on the bed next to me, smiling. "What?" I asked her. She just smiled bigger. "What?" I asked laughing at her. She jumped on top of me and hugged me really tight. "Hahaha" I just laughed and hugged her back. She kissed my lips. That shock I felt when I had first kissed her was still there. Her kissed always left me breathless. I think I could get used to having Ash as my wife. I mean it couldn't be all bad.

* * *

Me: Awwwww what a sweet chapter. :D

Max: Yea it's kinda cute.

Beast Boy: But there's no action! D: -pouts-

Me and Max: -glares-


End file.
